


Miracle Knight Shiori-chan

by Tommykaine



Series: I contain multitudes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Heterosexual Content, F/M, Implicit Same-sex relationship, Implied Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Doujinshi, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Girls, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schoolgirls, Sort-of meta fic, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, This plays on hentai tropes, but I choose to assume the female character is over 18, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, trust me it will become relevant, you might ask yourself how halfway into the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A tale of a magical girl who ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time while fighting evil monsters from another dimension. You've probably read enough doujinshis to guess where this is going.----This story relates to my previous original one-shot "The Lost Princess", but it is not necessary to have read it first.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Series: I contain multitudes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290470
Kudos: 12
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Miracle Knight Shiori-chan

**Author's Note:**

> This story participates to the COWT challenge by LandeDiFandom, using the prompt "maho shoujo/majokko". The challenge was to write something involving the theme of magical girls from japanese media tradition. 
> 
> This was partially inspired by characters of one of my roleplays, who also appeared in [The Lost Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944124)
> 
> \----
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Shiori was walking inside the seemingly-abandoned building with hesitation, her heart beating fast. She could still sense a powerful energy coming from somewhere inside, but so far there seemed to be nothing wrong.

"Shiori-chan, please be careful", Mimirun warned her. The small, cat-like creature was floating around above her and scanning the place in search for the dangers that surely lurked within, his tails swishing nervously. "It must be close, I can feel it".

The young girl nodded, her long pigtails bouncing with the movement.

"I know".

She tried to tell herself that there was nothing to be scared. Her Miracle Beam would defeat whatever monster was hiding in there. Still, she wished she had not been there alone.

It couldn't be helped. She had been on her way home when, suddenly, Mimirun had popped out of her backpack and told her he could feel a strong evil energy coming from somewhere close. No doubt a monster was hiding there, most likely more than just one.

Unfortunately, Kimiko and Rei had stopped after school for some club activities and, when she'd tried to contact them with their magical earrings, they'd said they could not leave yet without arising suspicion. She could have waited for them but how long would it take for the monsters to leave their hiding spot and start roaming around the city, wrecking havoc and destruction and putting people in danger? No, she had to stop them before that could happen!

And that was why Shiori had no choice but to rush in there as fast as possible so that she could defeat them and send them back to their dimension before sealing up the portal from which they came from.

 _"Waah, this place is so creepy!",_ she thought to herself as she clutched her hands on her Miracle Baton, trying to hide her fear from Mimirun. She told herself she had to be brave. She was a Miracle Warrior, after all! She was chosen to protect innocent people of the Earth from the dangerous monsters that threatened to spread fear and chaos everywhere. Besides, Mimirun always chastised her whenever she whined too much.

"Shiori-chan, this way!", the creature called out for her before flying down a flight of stairs, disappearing into the darkness.

"Mimirun, wait!".

Shiori hesitated, looking down at the dark basement. That place was seriously scary! Why did Mimirun have to go off on his own like that!?

"Mimirun!".

She called out for him but there was no answer.

"Uuhwaah, why does it have to be so dark?", she whined, shivering in fear and stomping her feet down on the floor. "Mimirun you _idiot!_ ".

She ran down the stairs so fast she almost tripped, then raised her Miracle Baton in the air.

"Shine, Miracle Star!".

A sphere of light emerged from the tip of the scepter, illuminating the room.

That was when Shiori gasped and clasped a hand on her own mouth to suffocate a loud shriek.

A huge, terrifying looking monster covered up almost the entire surface of the basement. Mimirun had been grabbed by its tentacles and was struggling to free himself.

"Mimirun!"

The young girl stood still, frozen in fear in front of the horrible creature which was already extending its tentacles towards her.

"Shiori-chan! Hurry, use your powers to stop it!".

Her Guardian's voice snapped her out of it.

 _"Right, I have to fight it!"_ , she thought, standing on her tiptoes and spinning around, holding up the Miracle Baton as she prepared to strike.

"I'll send you back to the darkness! Magical Bea-".

A huge vine-like tentacle struck her from the side before she could finish, sending her flying with a shrill _"Kyaaaaa!"._

"Shiori-chan!"

She fell down with a soft _thud!_ , the Miracle Baton slipping from her grasp and rolling away on the dirty floor. Before she could even start to get up and run after it, a tentacle grasped her ankle and started to pull her backwards.

" _Kyaa!_ No! Let go!".

She tried to kick it away, but another tentacle grasped on her other other leg and then they both pulled her upwards, leaving her to hang upside down in mid-air.

"You stupid monster! Let go!".

She uselessly tried to struggle free, then suddenly a low rumbling chuckle resounded in the air and she gasped, turning her face to watch a familiar figure emerge from the shadows.

"You!".

The evil Baron of Darkness was walking up to her as his chuckling grew louder and louder, echoing in the wide basement.

"That's right, it is I, Asmodeus!", he said once he was finally done laughing. "I knew you would fall right into my trap".

"Don't think you'll get away with this!", Shiori replied, bringing one hand to her Magical Earring. "Kimiko-chan, Rei-chan, can you h-".

Her mouth was suddenly assaulted by one of the tentacles, silencing her before she could complete the call.

"Are you so eager to show your humiliating defeat to your friends?", Asmodeus asked with a cruel smirk. His eyes then moved up towards Shiori's exposed panties, prompting her to turn red and pull up her skirt with her hands.

 _"Pervert!"_ she thought and tried to yell, the sound muffled by the gross thing in his mouth. She tried to bite on it but the gelatinous tentacles was firmer than it seemed.

"Well, as much as I'd love to give them all a good show, I think I'll enjoy my front seat to this one".

As he said that, he snapped his fingers and a bunch of tentacles wrapped themselves up into a throne-like shape in front of Shiori, where he went to sit down while crossing his legs and smirking widely.

Shiori was seething in anger, but as more and more tentacles approached her the fear grew stronger. She struggled as hard as she could, but it was all for nothing.

First, her hands were yanked away from her skirt and her arms blocked behind her back. Her legs were spread open, the tentacles slithering down along his thighs and reaching for her panties, her short frilly skirt uselessly hanging upside down and leaving her legs fully exposed.

Shiori screamed and shook her head, her mouth still silenced by the tentacle which now was slipping in further, making her cough from the discomfort.

More tentacles slithered underneath her shirt, the wriggling sensation making her skin crawl in disgust. They squirmed around and stretched the fabric until it finally ripped open in tatters, causing Shiori to scream in panic as her purple eyes went wide and her face turned white. When they wrapped around her small breasts she flushed and then glared at Asmodeus, who only laughed before making a small waving gesture, causing the tentacle in her mouth to finally slip out.

She gasped and panted, some of her spit flying out as she coughed loudly.

"Y-you pervert!", she then cried out, yelping as the tip of a tentacle slithered down underneath her bra to rub on her nipple with its disgusting slimy surface, blushing as she felt it pucker up in response while a warm wave of pleasure spread through her body.

"I'm not the one who's enjoying being touched by a monster", he retorted, making her eyes fill with tears from the frustration and shame.

"Shiori-chan, don't listen to him! Surely this monster is using its powers to- Ah!".

Mimirun cried out loudly in pain as the tentacles squeezed him harder.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!".

Shiori started crying, her body shook by her sobs. Meanwhile, Mimirun uselessly tried to reassure her.

"D-don't...worry... about me...ngh! S-Shiori-chan!".

"What's wrong? Why don't you use your Miracle Beam to save your friend?", Asmodeus taunted her, getting up from his makeshift throne and walking up to where her scepter had landed, picking it up and twirling it around as he approached her. "Oh, I see, you need your precious toy for that, don't you?".

"Let Mimirun go!", Shiori yelled, doubling up her efforts to pull free from the tentacles that were still wrapping themselves around her. Some of them were rubbing their tip against her panties and, once Asmodeus was right in front of her, they grasped on the fabric and pulled it aside, exposing her virgin pink pussy to him.

"Kyaaa!". Shiori immediately tried to move away from him, her whole body twisting around in that useless effort. The Baron of Darkness only laughed, then snapped his fingers and the tentacles pulled her up higher until his face was exactly at the same level as her crotch, giving him an up-close view of her defenseless, twitching pussy.

"Stop! Don't look! Don't looook!".

"Oh? What's the matter? Scared I'll see something embarrassing?", Asmodeus teased her before reaching out to touch her, his long fingers tracing the outside of her labia before moving on to touch her slightly wet folds. "Ooh, what's this? You wouldn't be getting aroused from one of the monsters you hate so much, now, would you?". He spread the wetness around, his fingers lingering against her untouched entrance before moving up to rub her clit, making her shudder and writhe around helplessly.

"D-don't touch me, you pervert! You coward!". Shiori could do nothing but yell at him and cry, she'd never felt so useless since she'd first become a Miracle Knight. This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to be stronger than this, and most of all her body shouldn't have been so lewd as to feel pleasure from the touch of her enemies!

"I see, well maybe I have been unfair... after all, without the power of your Miracle Baton you're just a normal girl, isn't that right? Too bad your friends aren't here to help you, though maybe you wouldn't want them to see you like that, would you?"

Shiori felt her anger and frustration rise at those words, because almost every single one of them rang true. She really was powerless like that and if her friends were to see her now she was sure she would die of shame.

"Maybe I should give this back to you, after all", Asmodeus said, and before Shiori could ask what he meant she felt a sudden pressure against her entrance and froze up in fear.

"W-wait...no, no, nononono wait WAIT!".

"What's wrong, I'm just giving it back to you", Asmodeus replied with a cruel laugh, slowly pressing the thinner end of the baton against the twitching pink hole. "I wonder if you could still use it, even like that? I think we should try it!".

"NO! NO, STOP IT! STOP!".

Shiori screamed and sobbed in terror as Asmodeus started to increase the pressure, twisting it around and slowly inching it further and further inside of her until it was pressing against her hymen.

"Oh, what's that? There's something in the way". He pulled out the baton, then slowly pulled it back in and repeated the process again and again, slightly pressing against the frail membrane.

"Please, please don't!", Shiori started begging, tossing aside her pride as the fear of losing her virginity in such a degrading and painful manner overwhelmed any rationality that could have been left in her. "Please, I'm begging you, please anything but that, plea- _HYAAAA!"._

Shiori let out an ear-piercing scream as the hard scepter was roughly forced inside of her with one sudden thrust, ripping through her virgin pussy and causing some blood to spill out as Asmodeus started moving it in and out of her, laughing at her pain and despair.

"What a shame, your precious first time was taken by this thing. It's a bit of a waste, I could have done you the mercy of taking it myself", he taunted her. "Well, I don't really mind used goods, so..."

"Don't you dare!", Shiori yelled out, but she sounded too scared to be even remotely threatening.

"Oh? Why not?". Asmodeus glanced at the tentacled monster to his side. "Are you saying you'd rather be left with my friend here? I could leave you two alone, maybe call your friends for you so that they can come and find you here, all your holes filled with his tentacles?"

"NO! Don't!". Shiori closed her eyes from the humiliation as the words left her mouth: "Please, don't"

"Well then, how about you make me change my mind?", he asked, unbuttoning his long coat and his pants, exposing his big, fully hard cock-

_SLAM!_

That was it. He couldn't take anymore.

Matt stared down at the accursed laptop, his whole body shaking in anger.

"S-Shiori-chan... no... how could you dirty my Shiori-chan like that, you bastards?!"

He held back the impulse to throw the computer he'd just slammed shut out of the window or something equally crazy. He felt so filthy just for having looked at that vile doujinshi, he had known it was a bad idea since he'd clicked on the very first page but even as it went on he hadn't been able to look away, even as the anger mounted inside of him and his face turned redder and redder as if it was about to explode. A small part of him had hoped the story would end with her freeing herself and beating up all the monsters, but of course he'd known this would not happen.

"You will pay...I will not forgive you...", Matt murmured to his empty room, sniffling as his eyes filled up with tears. "Uuugh... Shiori-chan!!!"

Much later, the thirty-three-year-old man was curled up on the floor with his head on Chris's lap, bawling his eyes out.

The younger man looked down at the otaku in a mixture of disgust and resignation as Matt rubbed his snot-and-tears-covered face against his thighs, reluctantly keeping one hand on his messy hair while he awkwardly patted his shoulder with the other.

"P-poor Shiori-chan... it was horrible...", the older man whimpered between sobs. "How c-could they do that to you? M-my precious Shiori-chan!"

"Ah yes, being forced against her will by a gross much older pervert, must be horrible", Chris dryly replied, but the sarcasm was clearly lost on his captor. "Is this why you made me wear this... thing?". He gestured towards the ridiculous frilly outfit he was wearing, which only fit him because the other man had either adjusted it for his size or maybe even custom-made it from scratch.

Matt sniffled and looked up at him with an adoring expression.

"I will protect Shiori-chan", he said, before tightly hugging Chris's waist and once again burying his face in his thighs.

The added pressure made the young man wince, it was already uncomfortable enough with the cincher he was forced to wear underneath his clothes to squeeze his waist into an unnatural narrowed shape.

"How lucky", he commented with a resigned sigh. It seemed like the other would not let go of him anytime soon. His legs were already going numb in that pose.

Oh well, he tried to look at the brighter side.

At least he'd been allowed to leave his basement for a while.


End file.
